Decide mi destino
by InariRusherBoy
Summary: Historia que busca ser interactiva, más que nada un experimento. Si les interesa pasen y vean, en caso contrarios son libres de seguir su camino. Free Shipping (Hasta ahora). Free Genre (Hasta ahora)
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hoola! **

**Estando en uno de esos estados de semi-inconsciencia (terminando un informe a las 3 de la mañana) una idea me golpeó la frente y no me dejó en paz hasta ahora. Asi que les tengo una propuesta:**

**Viendo que no podré escribir mucho y no quiero alejarme de la comunidad de fanfiction, les propongo que escribamos una historia "en conjunto" como iría esto, yo escrbiré 200 palabras en este capitulo y al final de él dejaré dos preguntas y ustedes podran contestarlas, en base a la respuesta que me parezca mejor escrbiré otras 400 palabras que serán el siguiente cap y así sucesivamente, haber hasta donde llegamos xD. Eso si, esto no es nada más que un experimento que dependerá de ustedes, si están dispuestos a participar, si no, la historia se elimina y hacemos como que nada ha sucedido :3 sin más los dejo con el inicio de la historia**

* * *

Kendall

Las palabras escapan de mi boca sin que pueda detenerlas, el anhelo de liberacion ha sido más fuerte que mi prudencia. El semblante de mi padre se transforma de inmediato, y un puñetazo cruza mi rostro antes de que pueda reaccionar. Caigo de espaldas al piso, mi padre sigue mirandome con los ojos ojos inyectados en sangre y decepción

Mi madre lo sostiene del hombro mientras el intenta correr hacia mí, seguramente para matarme. Reacciono ante un grito de mi madre y me levanto, me siento algo mareado. Camino hasta la puerta, sintiendo como mi corazon se parte a cada paso que doy. Jamás imagine esto, jamás pensé que mi padre me odiaría tanto por algo que para mí es normal .

Oigo otro grito, mi padre se ha liberado de un manotazo del agarre de mi madre y corre hacia mí como un toro desbocado corre hacia un torero vestido completamente de rojo, se detiene estando a solo centímetros de mí, observándome, ahora con asco y repulsión

—Desde hoy dejas de ser mi hijo, me das asco, no puedo creer que alguien de mi sangre sea capaz de hacer algo así— Da unos pasos más y levanta su puño...

* * *

Y las preguntas son:

_¿Como reaccionará Kendall ante las palabras de su padre?_

_¿Qué fue lo que Kendall dijo que provocó esa reacción en él?_

Sientanse libres de responderlas como quieran, no hay restricciones.

Nos leemos luego

_**InariRusherBoy**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Aquí yo con la continuación de este experimento :) antes de nada diré las ideas que elegí (bueno, en realidad mezclé las uqe me dieron xD)

-Kendall se sentíra deprimido y herido por la reaccion de su padre

-Kendall le dijo a su padre que es gay además es novio de Logan.

Esas ideas mezlcadas con algo de mi locura (quise darle al fic una vuelta que nos dé mas opciones de trama)nos dieron esto: Sin más que decir los dejo con el cap:

* * *

Kendall

Detuve su puño y lo empuje hacia atrás con todas mis fuerzas. Mi padre cayó sentado al piso, desde donde me dedicó una mirada asesina.

—¡Me das asco, no eres más que un maldito enfermo, ojalá nunca hubieras nacido!—Esas palabras, dichas por la voz que siempre me había aconsejado, la voz de la persona que me había visto crecer y a quien yo admiraba, eran como cuchillos que atravesaban mi corazón. Siempre supe a mi padre le desagradaban los homosexuales, pero en el fondo, o quizás solo por inocencia, pensé que podría ser diferente al ser su hijo, pero ahora veo que me equivoqué rotundamente.

—¡Pero nací, papá! ¡Y hagas lo que hagas siempre tendrás un hijo gay!—Grité, la tristeza había sido reemplazada por rabia y decepción.

Se levantó del suelo, y corrió hacia mí, pero los brazos de mi madre lo detuvieron.

—¡No puedo creer que alguna vez te admiré! ¡Todo lo que decías de ser una buena persona, un hombre de bien…! ¡Mírate ahora, deseando matar a tu propio hijo porque es diferente a ti!—Mis palabras solo parecieron alimentar su ira, forcejeando con más ahínco para liberarse de los brazos de mi madre.—¡Vete a la mierda!

Giré y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta, escuchando los gritos de mi madre rogándome que me quedara y los de mi padre, quien me decía entre insultos que no volviera a pisar nunca más esa casa. Un portazo y todo había quedado atrás, toda una vida borrada con el movimiento de mi mano.

Camino como un zombie por las heladas calles, luchando con la presión en mis ojos, no voy a permitirme volver a llorar, Si mi padre es un homofóbico de mierda es su puto problema, no el mío. Sin darme cuenta estoy frente a su puerta, no puedo creer que esté haciendo esto, pero ni James ni Carlos podrían alojarme, debido a que viven en residenciales dado que no son de aquí (son mis compañeros de universidad). A pesar de estar frente a la puerta, todo terminó tan mal que no sé si él quiera volver a verme en su vida.

Quizás tenga alguna otra opción, no sé, algún familiar que no conozco o algo así, O simplemente podría pasar el resto de mi vida debajo de un puente. Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por el sondo de la puerta, de la que sale Logan, mi ex novio.

* * *

¿Que tal estuvo? Bueno les dejo las preguntas:

-¿Logan aceptará a su ex novio en su casa dada la situación de Kendall?

-¿Logan y Kendall tienen la misma edad? (Puede parecer intrascendente, pero en realidad puede marcar el rumbo del fic)

Como siempre los invito a dejarme sus respuestas en un review y veamos que sale :). El proximo será de 600 palabras.

Nota aparte: Tenía pensado escribir para actualizar mis otros fics, pero por alguna razon (seguramente me espian y quieren joderme) a mi colegio/instituto se le ocurrió recuperar un dia este sábado u.u así que no tendré ni tiempo ni nada...

!Quiero mi sábado!

Nos leemos luego

_**InariRusherBoy**_


	3. Chapter 3

Heyp! Tengo mucho que explicar y poco que pueda decir, nada más, perdir disculpas pero tuve ciertos problemas por un periodo largo de tiempo, solo espero que no me hayan olvidado :)

Así que, seguimos con esta historia, creo que ya no pondré las respuestas a las preguntas al principio porque sería spoilear el cap xD. Así que sin más los dejo con:

* * *

Decide mi Destino: Capitulo 3

—¿Kendall?—Dijo el moreno. Su voz no le dijo nada al rubio, solo parecía sorprendido.

—Hola…Logan—Contestó Kendall, sin saber muy bien que decir o cómo actuar. Logan lo miró fijamente por unos segundos, removiendo algo en su interior, hace tanto tiempo que no veía aquellos ojos marrones.

Él y Logan tenían bastante historia, se habían conocido hace dos años, cuando el tenía 15 y Logan 18, fue cosa del azar que se toparan en la salida del colegio de Kendall. Desde el momento en que se vieron por primera vez no pudieron separarse más, eso dio como resultado una relación que duró alrededor de dos años. Si Kendall dijera que había sido malo, estaría mintiendo, porque para el rubio esos habían sido los mejores años de su vida, unos años donde había aprendido mucho de si mismo y descubierto muchas cosas.

—Pasa—Dijo Logan entrando en el departamento y dejando la puerta abierta. Kendall dudó por un segundo, pero terminó subiendo la escalera y entrando, después de todo era la única persona a la que podía acudir.

El departamento de Logan era tal como lo recordaba, un amplio espacio con un sillón en forma de L lo recibió apenas entró, frente al sofá había un gran televisor de pantalla plana y, a un lado de este, un mueble que parecía antiguo cargado de libros. Kendall se sentó en el sofá mientras Logan iba a la cocina. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color verde claro, que hacía juego con la madera de la mesa del comedor, Sin duda Logan no había perdido su buen gusto en todos estos años.

—Cuéntame. Que pasó—Dijo Logan cediéndole una taza de algo caliente, Kendall se demoró unos segundos en darse cuenta que era chocolate, y de que realmente estaba temblando.

—Sinceramente no se ni porque estoy aquí, acudí a ti porque eras mi ultimo recurso—Dijo Kendall dándole un sorbo al chocolate.

—Entonces debió ser algo grave—Contestó el mayor con simpleza, Aunque una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al escuchar a Kendall hablar, extrañaba su forma honesta de hablar.

—Le dije a mi padre, bueno, le confesé a mi padre que soy gay—Al decir esto el menor desvió la mirada, sintiendo como sus ojos ardían al recordar la escena.

—Y por tu expresión supongo que no lo tomó muy bien ¿cierto?.

—No. Me dijo cosas horribles, cosas que jamás pensé que fuera capaz de decirme, sobre todo siendo mi padre. —Kendall dio un último sorbo a la taza, el calor del chocolate lo había reconfortado un poco, pero a la vez lo hacía sentirse cada vez más débil.

—Entiendo, y ahora necesitas un lugar donde quedarte hasta que todo se solucione—Dijo Logan en tono seco.

Kendall se sintió enormemente avergonzado en un segundo, después de todo estaba en la casa de su exnovio pidiéndole que lo acogiera por un tiempo, era, a lo menos para él, algo por lo que avergonzarse. —Sí—Dijo, humilde.

Un millón de pensamientos cruzaron la mente de Logan en ese instante, la mayoría le decían que era una estupidez decir que sí, pero una pequeña parte le recordaba lo que había vivido con Kendall, algo que ya había quedado en el pasado pero que seguía siendo significativo.

—De acuerdo, puedes quedarte por un tiempo, al menos hasta que arregles las cosas con tus padres o encuentres algún lugar para quedarte.

Los ojos de Kendall se iluminaron ante sus palabras, después de la horrible noche, sentir que algo salía bien era una sensación indescriptible.

—Gracias—Dijo poniéndose de pie y abrazando a Logan.

* * *

¿Que tal? Ahora las preguntas:

-Logan y Kendall ¿Estudian o trabajan? (No tiene que ser lo mismo para los dos)

-¿Kendall le tiene miedo a la oscuridad?

Como siempre esperaré sus respuestas para continuar, el proximo cap será de 800 palabras. Si Dios y mi cerebro quieren estaré actualizando mis otras historias durante el día, asi que estén atentos!

Se despide de ustedes

_**InariRusherBoy**_


End file.
